The Bones Of Pirates
by TheBonesOfVlad
Summary: Pirate AU. Being a pirate was not an easy job for Captain Haruno. In a world dominated by greedy men women took the matter into their own pretty hands and ravaged The Seven Seas, leaving a trail of smoke and wanting men behind. But somehow, the past kept following like a loyal sea dog. ItaSaku romance.
1. The strange crew

The biggest lie he heard that morning was voiced by his second in command, an obnoxious blond whose mind was set only on ramen and treasures. "Don't worry!" said the dobe "That ship is so small it barely holds a canon. It's like stealing candies from toddlers. " Then he grinned and jumped on the deck to sharpen his 'mighty' sword.

This was not a piece of cake. Not by far.

Not only the small shop held a canon. Oh, no. It had _seven_ of them, all armed and ready to fire. Which they did.

"They must have a hell of a captain" said the blond again, from his right, both drifting away from the wreck on pieces of their own home . His face was green and he was clinging with his own might to the wood and the captain suspected he'll see ramen in the near future. Not a pretty picture.

It was then when a big shadow fell over them and he glanced up to see the hard wood of the enemy ship. It looked bigger up close, but not by much. The tides were splashing against it sending foam all over their soaked forms. A ladder was suddenly hauled over board, smacking the unsuspected blond right in the head. He whined and hurled the remains of his lunch in the sea, in the other side of the captain. _Fortunately._

The ladder jiggled when none of them made a move to grab it.

"It looks like a trap." Said the captain, moving some of his black bangs from his eyes.

"Well, it's either death by drowning, starving or a bullet to the head." Came the response.

They stared at each other and nodded. Bullet it was.

The captain grabbed the ladder with a bit of difficulty as his right shoulder was dislocated. But being the _superior kind of human_ he climbed it anyway, the blond hot on his heals. To say he was surprised when he saw the crew was an understatement. There were all women, and not many of them either.

There was a loud thud behind him, followed by an equally loud gasp. His second in command made it to the deck and he was starring like a dumb man at them. He had to admit, they were all beautiful in their own exotic way. Despite their appearance, they sent dangerous vibes. It screamed _death_. Well, that and the six guns all pointed to their pretty little heads.

"Well, well, well, look who came right in time for a late lunch, girls" said a voice above them. Men raised their eyes but the sun was too bright to see. The black haired captain made some shade with his good arm while the blond squinted. There, on the main veil, was a slim, dark figure. All women around them either smirked or laughed.

Then the figure wrapped a rope around it's arm and jumped. There was a moment when the time stopped but then all came in clearly. It was a soft sound when the figure landed before them, right between a blond haired girl with blue eyes and a brown lavender haired one whose eyes were freakishly pale.

The woman was beautiful. Chin length hair that was an unusual shade of pink and the biggest eyes he ever saw. It was like the ocean itself was trapped inside those green pools that stared into your soul. The captain blamed the sun for that description. " _I'm sure she'll be ugly as fuck after I get my mind back"_ he trough, not knowing how wrong he was. Sure, she was not the most beautiful woman he laid eyes on, but she had a thing that wrapped you around her little finger and made you her slave _. "Definitely the sun" ._

She grinned at them both, scanning them from head to toes and taking in their soaked and destroyed clothes. Her nose scrunched in an adorable kind of way while landing on his right arm.

"What's your name?" she asked his friend as she waved her crew's guns down. They obeyed immediately.

'N-naruto Uzu-zu-maki" rasped the blond next to him. The captain glanced at his shivering form. His tan face was unusually pale and his lips blue. He did not felt the cold from the tides as his shoulder took all his attention. It was throbbing painfully.

The pink haired woman tilted her head to the side and nodded to another blonde on the deck. The woman turned quickly and the captain could see her hair pinned into four spiked ponytails. She returned from under the deck holding two black blankets.

"Thank you, Temari"said the ship's captain as Temari dropped the blankets at the blonde's feet "No problem, Captain" her voice held respect.

Naruto took one and wrapped himself in it, shivering . His companion eyed it suspiciously.

"It's not going to bite you" laughed a brown haired girl on the left. Her hair was pinned into two buns and she was covered from head to toe in all sorts of weapons. Naruto's shivers reduced but he still looked like he was ready to collapse.

The young man carefully squatted and grabbed the other blanket not taking his eyes of the women. Sure, they were nice enough to bring them something to dry and warm up, but he was positive there was a reason behind it. So he accepted the offer reluctantly, watching his injured shoulder as he wrapped the blanket around himself.

"Aren't you going to ask mine too?" said the black haired man. He didn't know what possed him.

The woman before him gave a mirthful laugh in response and shook her head, pink locks framing her face, her green eyes lit with humor. "Oh, but I already know your name, Sa-su-ke"

His eyes narrowed and he was instantly on alert. Who was she and how did she know his name? His inner turmoil was covered by the emotionless façade he always wore, but he tightened the blanket around his form. The Captain eyes burned green fire as she took in his reaction. Her smile widened as he glared at her.

"How do you know my name?" he demanded.

There was a long pause, anticipation crawling slowly up his spine. He was ready to dive into the ocean, taking Naruto with him. But then Sasuke heard her voice again and focused on the words.

"My second in command asked me to save your sorry asses. You see, I trust him to make the right decision" she took three steps closer stopping too close for his comfort. She smelled like gunpowder and peaches. " _Strange combination for a strange woman"._ She barely reached his chin but somehow he was feeling like he was the short one. The Captain tilted her chin up, lips nearly brushing his chin as she spoke. "After all, you Uchihas do make a girl's day interesting".

All the blood left his face as he processed her words. The captain put some distance between them waiting for his reaction. Sasuke's mind spinned too fast as he took in the information.

Uchihas were a very powerful clan of pirates, ravaging The Seven Seas left and right until a night when they all died inexplicably. All that was left from the ghost ships was a five year old boy clinging to an wooden crate with all his might. Sasuke felt like the world did a back flip without telling him, witch wasn't really that far from truth. In only a day his ship was destroyed baring only two survivors, he was captured by the ship that destroyed his and now he found out there was another survivor from the family he know was certain it was dead and buried on the bottom of the ocean.

"You're lying" was all he managed to say. The Captain laughed shortly. She turned to the main veil and looked up again.

"Itachi" she called and Sasuke finally felt the cold his clothes burned into his skin.

A tall man walked slowly toward the group and stopped right behind the pink haired woman.

"Hello, brother" he said, but Sasuke only heard it faintly as the world back flipped again, this time bringing him down with it.

 **Hey, guys. I've been thinking about an Naruto AU for a while and decided why not. Who doesn't want to see a pirate universe with our beloved characters running around and stealing treasures? :D**

 **Should I continue? Should I delete this? Give me your opinion.**

 **Dm me if you want me to write a story :D**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Naruto, nor any characters inside this universe.**


	2. Welcome aboard

The first thing Sasuke was aware of when he slowly came to his senses was the vague smell of salve coming from his right shoulder and the soothing sensation that went up and down his arm. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes only to shut them again from the blinding light that assaulted him. He heard a feminine chuckle from the side and turned his head towards the sound slowly, opening only one black eye but all he saw was pink. Squinting slightly, the image cleared and he could see a beautiful young woman smiling down at him while rubbing his left shoulder.

He suddenly froze, remembering who she was. Sasuke tried to scramble away from her but bumped into the wood wall on the left side of the bed. " _Fuck, I'm trapped!"_ he trough trying to find a way to put a good distance between them.

The woman looked at him with an amused expression plastered on her face and leaned back on the chair next to the bed, crossing her arms across her chest. Sasuke's eyes involuntarily slide lower taking in her cleavage. She raised one slim eyebrow, her smile turning slowly into a smirk.

"Enjoying the view, Sasuke?" she said and his eyes snapped up to her face, a very faint blush creeping its way to his neck. He grunted and put on his emotionless mask back on his handsome face.

"What were you doing to me before I woke up?" he asked deciding to ignore her previous question.

She shrugged a slim shoulder. "Rubbing some salve into your shoulder, which, by the way, I wasn't finished." The woman shifted in the chair and leaned towards the bed, patting his pillow slowly. "Come." She said as if he was a dog.

Dark eyebrows knitted together as he stubbornly refused to move. His muscles were tight, ready to jump away in case of need. She sighed and looked him straight in the eye. "If I wanted you dead you would've been swimming with the fish by now. So cut this crap and lay down on the pillow."

Somehow her tone reminded Sasuke of his mother, on the days before the massacre, when he or Itachi were stubbornly refusing to take the medicine. " _Itachi! He's here_!" he trough, suddenly realizing his brother was on this woman's ship.

"If you get me to Itachi after you're finished." He voiced his demand.

"Deal."

Sasuke slid back down on the pillow holding his injured shoulder, but never took his eyes away from the woman. She stretched behind her slowly, as if not to make a sudden move to alert him. She grabbed a small metal container and unscrewed it's lid, tilting it for Sasuke to see the paste inside. He took a good sniff at it before nodding.

The woman shook her head and grinned at him like an oversize cat. " _A, pink, green-eyed oversize cat_ "

Moving her fingers inside the container she spread some paste into his shoulder with a concentrated look on her face. Sasuke took some time to really _look_ at her. Her pink hair fell to her chin, some uneven bangs adorning her slightly large forehead. She had a button nose and full, pink lips. Her lashes touched her cheek softly every time she blinked those big, green eyes. Looking closer he could see the way the light reflected, bringing up hues from deep-ocean green to the forest color. Her skin was flawless except some freckles adorning her nose, making her even more beautiful.

As soon as her fingers stopped he let out a sigh, suddenly missing the contact. The woman raised an eyebrow at him again and screwed back the lid and setting the container aside.

Sasuke was captured by her fluid movements and missed the knock on the door.

"Enter." Said the woman as she raised slowly from the chair and made her way to the center of the room.

Sasuke could now see her fully, taking in her attire. She wore a pair of tight brown pants that were tucked in a pair of black boots that had short heels. She had a black corset tightened atop a long sleeved white button down shirt, the collar and the end of the sleeves were ruffles. At her waist she had an arm holder and a knife fastened around her left thigh. His eyes travelled slowly from her heels to the back of her neck stopping a moment to admire her behind. " _Not bad"_ he trough. He had to admit, even though she captured him and the dobe, she was a fine specimen.

He snapped her attention back to the person who entered when he heard her laugh. There was the girl with freakishly white eyes from earlier. He rose slowly not taking his gaze away from the duo. Sasuke heard the girl muttering a low "Y-yes, Sakura-chan."

"Sakura, huh? Fitting name."Sasuke didn't realized he voiced his troughs allowed until she turned and grinned at him.

"I've been told once or twice." His blush returned and this time it reached his cheeks. _"I must have banged my head really hard."_ The lavender haired girl eyed him shyly before glancing at Sakura's face.

"It's okay, Hinata" he could hear the smile in her voice. "We'll be out in a bit."

Said girl nodded and bowed respectfully, turning away and going out the door quickly. Sakura spinned heals and clapped her hands together giving him another big smile. "Now, Sasuke, let's see if we can find you some clothes." She made her way to the big dresser on the opposite side of the bed and opened the doors wide. Her eyes scanned the clothes and she tapped her chin slightly.

"Hmm, any preferences?" Sakura asked turning slightly towards the bed. His eyes met hers in a blank stare.

"Anything not pink will do…"

Sakura rolled her eyes at his attitude and turned back to find her next victim. "Aha!" she exclaimed bending down to pull out a black tunic from the lowest shelf, giving Sasuke a good look at her behind. He swallowed hard, but before he could make a comment the tunic and a part of black pants hit him in the face, followed by a brown leather belt that fell in his lap. He heard her muttering something very similar to "men" before closing the doors.

"You can pick a pair of shoes from there" she gestured with her thumb to the left side of the dresser where he could see build in shelves filled with footwear. "Now, as much as I enjoy seeing naked men" she winked and made her way to the door, "we'll be out on the main deck"

Sakura opened the door but before she got out she turned to look at him, a small smile on her pink lips. "Welcome aboard, Sasuke."

The door closed softly behind her and Sasuke looked at it for another moment, before pealing the covers from himself and dragging on the pants. They fit quite nicely around his hips, but a sudden movement could reveal pretty much everything. Sasuke fastened the belt around his hips and dragged on the shirt. Making his way to the shoe racks, he noticed they were men and women's. On the upper shelved were knee length boots, short ones and even a pair or two of dancing shoes. He raised an eyebrow at that. Who would have trough that the captain of a prate ship enjoyed dancing. His eyes lowered to the down shelves: they hold different pairs of man boots and sandals. He decided to opt for the latter and slipped his feel inside the sandals. They fit good.

Making his way to the door, he took in the room. It was clearly the Captain Chamber by the map plastered on the wall on the wall opposite the door, in front of witch was a big sturdy desk filled with rolled maps and writing quills, thick navigation books and two large chairs.

The room looked cozy. The king sized bed held two big pillows covered in white sheets and the window above the bed was opened, letting in fresh air.

Sasuke took a deep breath and opened the door carefully. He pocked his head out glancing around.

On the other side of the door was the main desk, wooden crates stacked here and there.

The crew he saw when he climbed aboard was scattered on the crates, talking cheerfully to each other, not paying him any mind. Sasuke grunted as he saw his second in command, talking rather animatedly with the pink haired captain. He assumed Naruto said something funny or dumb as Sakura threw her head back letting out a laugh.

Sasuke made his way slowly to them stopping a few paces behind Sakura, who turned her head catching his black eyes.

"Teme!" yelled Naruto as he jumped around Sakura to pat his now former captain on the back. Sasuke glared at him but the blond look unaffected. Sakura turned to look at them fully, a big grin on her face. "How's yous shoulder?" asked Naruto.

"Hn" that translated to better in Uchiha-monosyllabic-vocabulary-judging-by-the-tone-and-the-intensity-of-the-glare, as the blond liked to call it.

"Sakura-chan was a former medic" he yelled in Sasuke's ear. "She used to be the best of the best on the island."

"Hn"

"Awww, stop it, Naruto-kun. You're making me blush." Said Sakura as she ruffled his blond hair. Naruto's smile seemed to widen from ear to ear as he leaned into her touch like a friendly fox. Sakura chuckled and patted his cheek. "Hungry?"

"Hn"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "That means yes, Sakura-chan."

She turned away from the boys and motioned for them to follow, but before she could make a step a figure materialized in front of her, stopping the woman dead in her tracks.

Sasuke looked at the man in front of her as he wrapped his arms slowly around her small waist bringing her closer to him and bending his head to kiss her neck slowly. "Itachi" she began but was cut short by his lips on hers. Sasuke could hear muffled words as Sakura put her hands on her hips and waited for Itachi to release her. He would deny later that he was picking his jaw from the floor while Naruto looked at Itachi somehow annoyed.

The older man stole one more kiss from Sakura and let her go, not stepping away from her. Itachi nodded at Sasuke over Sakura's head and she turned to face them. He saw no blush on her face as if she was used to the man antics, her hands still on her hips.

"I trough you guys were hungry" she said looking at both Sasuke and Naruto. The blond nodded vigorously as Sasuke grunted.

Itachi looked away from Sasuke and took Sakura back in his arms murmuring slowly in her ear "Oh, but I'm hungry too, Sakura". She leaned back on his chest and turned her head slowly to kiss his jaw slowly.

Itachi's eyes darkened and Sasuke heard a woman sigh behind him. "He's not craving food". Some of the other woman chuckled looking at their captain.

Sakura' gaze fell on them and they gulped. "Right, food" she said and elbowed Itachi gently in the ribs. He let her go with a grunt and something very similar to a pout plastered on his face. The pink haired woman raised an eyebrow at him. "Later." Was all she said and she stepped past him.

Naruto followed after her. Sasuke took some small steps towards his brother, whose head was turned towards Sakura's back. He let out a sigh and faced his younger brother's harsh glare.

"Were you alive this all time?" asked Sasuke.

"Aa"

"Is there anyone else?"

"No"

"Hn. We'll talk about this later."

Itachi looked at him amused and pocked his forehead like he used to do when they were young. Sasuke pinned him with his hardest glare, but Itachi seemed unaffected by it.

"Your meal's getting colder, little brother"

Sasuke walked past him and down into the ship's belly, following the smell of food. The talk with Itachi could wait. Food was more important now.

 **Hey, guys :D Here's chapter two from this story.**

 **Remember, reviews are like music to my ears.**

 **Have a story in mid? DM me and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Prepare for more Itasaku goods in the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the characters within that universe.**


End file.
